


Sleeping to dream about you

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds something surprising about Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping to dream about you

**Author's Note:**

>  Slowly filling all the prompts that has been left in my inbox with one or the other meme. Fandom tropes: Secretly a virgin

The moment they finally broke through Red Room’s programming and Steve was left looking into the eyes of his friend instead of a deadly assassin was probably the happiest moment of Steve’s new life. Bucky didn’t remember a bit of what happened after he fell and the news that he suddenly found himself in 21st century went over surprisingly easy. The man was more excited and curious than cautious and although there was something in his eyes that showed he wanted to ask how he got there, there must have been something in the air of the room that prevented him from doing so. Steve expected him to ask anyway at some point, but for now Bucky was distracted enough with the new things happening in the world too much to be bothered by  what he missed.

The shrinks at S.H.I.E.L.D. kept warning Steve that the lapse in memory was probably just for now. The mind was healing, they said, from the trauma of remembering his true self, but it would recall everything eventually. Steve hoped that wasn’t true, but he knew that realistically speaking he had to expect it at some point. So far there was no sign of the Winter Soldier in Bucky, besides the metal arm that glistened in the morning sun when the man flipped pancakes in their apartment in Brooklyn or read in the armchair in the living room. There was nothing of the deadly assassin in him. There were pieces missing from the guy that lived fast and carefree before the war, but Steve knew these were left on battlefields of Italy and Zola’s factory, way before Red Room got involved with Bucky’s psyche.

There was one thing different though about Bucky. He was much more open in his affections towards Steve. It started with a lecture Stark did for him on progress in civil liberties and although Steve wasn’t allowed to sit in on it, Tony claimed he interrupted with bad commentary every time something he didn’t agree with was mentioned, he suspected there was a part about gay rights included.

One afternoon with the setting sun slipping into the living room through the cracks in the blinds and the neighbour’s cat meowing sadly to be let into the apartment, Bucky stood on his tip toes and pressed his slightly chapped lips to Steve’s. His metal arm closed around Steve’s bicep and his flesh one laid on the side of Steve’s neck, the pulse under his fingers racing suddenly much faster than usual. Steve stood there frozen, not knowing what to do for those few tense seconds, but fortunately realized what was happening in time to catch Bucky’s withdrawing lips into his own once more. Pulling the other man closer, he slipped his arm around Bucky’s waist and felt the lips next to his stretch into a grin before another kiss.

They danced around each other for some time more before finally settling into a new, but even better routine of living as a dating couple instead of just friends. On Wednesdays, if Steve wasn’t away on a mission, they went to the discounted showings of movies in the nearby cinema and on Fridays they ate out in a fancy restaurant or an old fashioned dinner, whatever struck their fancy that night. Saturdays were spent at home, in front of the TV, cuddling and making out with breaks for food and the bathroom. There was a movie in the background, but neither of them usually gave it any attention.

It had to happen eventually, that they would sleep together, and Steve looked forward to it with a kind of giddy excitement only new upgrades to his uniform had given him up till this point. Their first night together was quiet and uneventful; they just lay next to each other and talked in hushed voices. Bucky finally asked about how he got to be in the future, but dropped the subject when it became clear Steve wasn’t really willing to delve into it. They talked instead about the change to New York and how they remembered the past, the places that were the same and the ones that had transformed into something completely different. They fell asleep like that and although nothing physical happened that night, just waking up with Bucky pressed to his back was enough to put a sunny smile on Steve’s face.

A week after that they were still spending nights together and on this particular one things were clearly progressing into the physical category. Bucky was straddling Steve’s lap and kissing him as if his life depended on him, the flesh hand gripping his blond hair hard and the metal one cupping the strong jaw carefully in it. Their hips rocked together, the heat between their bodies rising and Steve, impatient to finally touch Bucky the way he’d dreamt of since he started puberty, rolled them over and pressed the other man into the mattress kissing him hard enough to steal his breath.

It was after they became naked and skin met skin that Steve finally noticed the hesitant way Bucky started moving, the lack of enthusiasm in his kisses that was there before. He leaned back with a frown and the fact that Bucky didn’t immediately reeled him back in raised even more red flags.

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve moved his hand over Bucky’s side and teased softly “Not like it’s your first time.”

Bucky swallowed visibly and turned his face away, both of his arms coming up and crossing over his chest defensively. The knowledge didn’t want to penetrate Steve’s mind at first, it was so ridiculous for him, but it finally clicked and he looked down at Bucky, who did his best to not meet his eyes. Steve wasn’t going to have any of that so he leant down and kissed Bucky again, slower and lazier, licking into Bucky’s mouth leisurely and pulling him into it patient and warm. Eventually, it felt like they were at the same point as before and he leaned back again, put their foreheads together and spoke, slightly out of breath.

“’S mine too. So you know, we’ll take it slow.”

“You telling me no one’s jumped on that yet?” Bucky pressed a grin into the skin of Steve’s neck, shifting, and bit on his pulse point lightly. “You surrounded yourself with idiots, Rogers.”

“I live with you after all.” Steve was grinning so hard his face was hurting and Bucky laughed before sliding his metal fingers into Steve’s hair and pulling him into another kiss.

They ended up rubbing against each other lazily, finishing with Steve’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks and Bucky’s metal hand squeezing his ass. They were both grinning and breathless when they were done and Bucky kept touching Steve in small ways, reluctant to let them separate even after it became clear they were going to stick to each other if they didn’t move.

The future would bring whatever it wanted and if Bucky remembered who the Winter Soldier was, Steve would be there. But for now they were together and they were happy, and maybe New York behind their window looked a little different than it did back in the 1940’s, but for the first time since waking up Steve thought that maybe he didn’t miss out on everything after all.


End file.
